Various types of animal retrieval devices are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is an aquatic animal retrieval device for attachment to an existing crossbow to retrieve aquatic game that might otherwise be difficult and sometimes even impossible to successfully retrieve.
Aquatic animals can be difficult to retrieve once caught, and especially alligators. An alligator, as further example of difficulty in game retrieval, are often hunted for various reasons, and among those reasons is game pursuit. However, should an alligator be captured, hooked with baited hook as is often the case, harvesting that alligator can be quite difficult. Oftentimes gaffs and spears and the like are used but are not easy to use, require significant strength, and also can easily result in lost game. Some have used devices incorporated into archery bows yet such devices have more easily experienced tangling lines and bowstrings than have crossbows. Also, use of an archery bow requires significant strength not always available to a user.
If sufficient arrow shaft velocity is required in successful retrievals, that same strength requirement negates use by some, a negation avoided in crossbows. Convenience and maneuvering space are also concerns with an archery bow as opposed to a crossbow. Still, crossbow retrieval can be problematic. An arrow can be attached to the crossbow via a line, but entanglement of the line is a serious issue, whether the line entangling with itself, the arrow to which it is attached, or to various components of the crossbow. The design of a device that is used with a crossbow is therefore critical. Additionally, locating the approximate position of the game whether alligator or other when shot with a crossbow can be quite difficult. The present aquatic animal retrieval device solves these problems.